


Handsome Jack's biggest(smallest) fear

by TimTimWritesFanfics



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimTimWritesFanfics/pseuds/TimTimWritesFanfics
Summary: Handsome Jack needs Rhys help with the horrific monster. Turns out Handsome Jack is more normal than one would think.Get ready to have a laugh!





	Handsome Jack's biggest(smallest) fear

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy how's it going!  
> I will be mostly posting Oneshots of Borderlands, Fluff and Fsk 18 stuff ;-)  
> Hope this Oneshot makes you laugh a little~

"Rhys? Rhys! RhyYyYyYYyyys!!"   
Rhys rushed into the room. "Jack what the hell is-..... what are you doing on the fridge?" The tall self-confident biggest doughe in all of Pandora was sitting on top of the fridge, his knees pressed to his chest and with a frightened expression on his face. Rhys needed a moment before he found his speech again. "What.. happened?" He asked calmly. Jack pulled his knees closer to his chest. "It-It's horrible!" He screamed in his slightly crazy voice. "The baddest creature the cruelest of cruelest animals is here!" Rhys now was seriously curious and a bit worried. If Jack already ignored how he looked and climbed up a fridge it must have been some hell of a monster hiding here.   
"Where is it?" Rhys said. Jack pointed shakily to the table in their kitchen. "Under there" he whispered. Rhys took a deep breath and looked there. But couldn't see anything. "What was it anyway?" He crouched down and looked unter the table.  
Jack was silent for a moment until Rhys looked up to look at Jack's wide horryfied eyes and trembling lips. "It is.... a- OH NO THERE IT IS AGAIN AHHH!! RHYS SACRIFICE YOURSELF I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!" Rhys stood up and looked at the ground. A small black animal with eight legs was moving quickly across the floor. He put a glass on top of the little spider and catched it this way. He started laughing. Jack stared at him. "What's so funny?!?!" He was still on the fridge but now stretched his legs a bit. Rhys was still laughing while lifting the glass and letting the animal crawl on his hand. "AHHHHH PUT THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Jack screeched and scrambled back up on the fridge and pressed himself in the corner while pointing one finger at Rhys.   
Rhys stood up with the spider on his hand and moved it slightly closer to Jack who quickly rhipped his arm back to himself. "RHYS I WILL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE IF YOU MOVE ONE MORE STEP CLOSER TO ME WITH THIS.. THING." Rhys still giggling put the spider outside and closed the window behind it.  
"There, it's gone." Jack slowly climbed back down while eyeing the floor suspiciously.  
"Jack, seriously, I swear there is no other spider"   
"If it was I would kill everyone on Pandora myself" he muttered while standing quite stiffly on the floor. "Sure you would" Rhys walked to the fridge when he started giggling again. "Biggest badass on Pandora is afraid of spiders" "they have eight legs! You can't trust anyone with eight legs!" Rhys just laughed.  
Jack huffed while fixing his hair. "Stop laughing you ass and start making breakfast" Rhys started making breakfast with a wide smile. He would Jack never let forget this. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that's it!   
> Tell me what you think 8)  
> There will be definetly more coming!  
> Have a nice day~  
> -Tim


End file.
